


Pencils and Pie

by thepopeisdope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepopeisdope/pseuds/thepopeisdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, can I borrow a pencil?”</p>
<p>Castiel looks up from his class syllabus, startled, and is immediately stunned by the beauty of the boy leaning in on his left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencils and Pie

“Hey, can I borrow a pencil?”

Castiel looks up from his class syllabus, startled, and is immediately stunned by the beauty of the boy leaning in on his left.

_His eyes are so green_ , he thinks. _And those_ freckles.

He grabs his backup pencil from its place along the top of his notebook and passes it over without question.

The boy grins and accepts it, his fingers brushing Castiel’s lightly. “Thanks man, you’re a life saver. I’m usually prepared, but…” He holds up a shell of a mechanical pencil, snapped cleanly in half.

Castiel nods in understanding. “It’s not a problem, I assure you.”

The boy sticks out his hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel,” he says in reply, shaking Dean’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

Dean leans back into his own space, a small smile on his lips. “I could say the same to you, Castiel.”

The professor calls the class to attention before Castiel has the chance to respond, and they are both too busy taking notes on the lecture to speak any more.

But that doesn’t stop Castiel’s thoughts from being dominated by those intensely green eyes for the remainder of the day.

~

When Castiel walks into lecture the following day, he finds Dean already there, sitting in the same seat. He moves toward him hesitantly, unsure about the protocol of taking the neighboring seat again, but then he sees a backpack already occupying the chair, and his stomach sinks.’

Dean sees him coming, though, and grins widely. “I saved you a seat,” he says, moving the bag to the floor.

Castiel’s heart soars.

Once he is sitting and has folded his desk over his lap, he looks up to find Dean still grinning at him.

“Hey, Cas.”

No one has ever called him ‘Cas’ before, but he decides he likes the way it sounds coming from Dean’s lips.

 “Hello, Dean.”

~

The following Monday, a week after they met, Dean brings Castiel a muffin and a cup of coffee. Before Castiel can find the words to thank him, Dean says, “You know what I realized this morning, Cas?”

Castiel can only hum in response, as his mouth is too full of food to form words.

“I don’t know your last name.”

That brings Castiel up short. He quickly swallows his bite of muffin. “I don’t know yours, either.”

Dean chuckles. “Is that a diversion tactic to keep your name a secret, or just your way of saying you want an equal exchange of information?”

Castiel shrugs and takes another, more manageable bite of muffin. Once his mouth is clear, he says, “Novak.”

Dean, who had been taking a sip of his own cup of coffee, looks at him curiously. “What was that?”

“My name. Castiel Novak. Castiel _James_ Novak, if you would like a more thorough answer.”

Dean appears to think this over, then nods slowly. “I like it,” he says. “It’s got a nice ring to it.”

Castiel stares at Dean incredulously, his head tilted slightly on its axis. He’s met a lot of people in his life, and none of them have ever complimented his name like Dean just did. Actually, now that he thinks about it, Dean may be the first person not to immediately comment on the strangeness of his first name, even during their initial meeting.

It makes him like Dean even more.

“Winchester,” Dean says suddenly, yanking Castiel out of his thoughts. “Dean Henry Winchester.”

Castiel’s lips quirk up in a smile. “It has a nice ring to it,” he parrots.

It earns him a playful shove to the shoulder.

“Thank you for breakfast, Dean.”

“No problem, Cas.”

Seconds before the professor begins the day’s lecture, Dean asks, “People ever call you CJ?”

“Please don’t.”

~

On Friday, it is Castiel who brings them breakfast.

After spending another week getting to know Dean in ten-minute intervals, he learned several interesting things about him, such as the fact that he has a younger brother named Sam, he works as a mechanic in his free time, and, perhaps most importantly…

“Dude. You brought me _pie_.”

Pie is the way to Dean Winchester’s heart.

“I did,” Castiel says, smiling in the face of his victory. It had been a bit of a longshot, but after noticing that Dean mentioned pie in some fashion in three of their four conversations this week, he felt it would be worth it.

Even if he had had to make an extra stop on his way to lecture to find it.

Dean takes a bite of the handheld pie and moans around it, loud enough to turn a few heads in the lecture hall. Castiel can feel the blush heating his face, but Dean doesn’t seem to notice.

After the pie is gone—having been entirely consumed in an impressive two and a half minutes—Dean turns to sit sideways in his seat, facing Castiel.

Castiel raises an eyebrow.

Finally, Dean says, “Will you go on a date with me?”

“W-what?” Castiel splutters. Did he just hear that right?

Dean’s usual confidence drains away. He rubs at the back of his neck, staring down at the table as he speaks. “I mean, you don’t have to say yes. If you’re not into guys that’s totally cool, I just thought—“

“Yes.”

Dean freezes in place and looks up, his green eyes shining with a mixture of hope and uncertainty. “What?”

“Yes,” Castiel repeats. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Alright,” Dean says, a grin blooming across his face. “Cool. Are you… Are you busy tomorrow night?”

“I have a feeling I’m about to be,” Castiel says slyly, now grinning himself.

Dean laughs. “Wanna get dinner? Maybe catch a movie? My treat, of course.”

“I would love that, Dean.”

Dean pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and hands it to Castiel. “Can you program your number in? That way we can coordinate.”

It’s a paper-thin excuse and they both know it, but that doesn’t stop Castiel from entering his information anyway.

~

They go out for burgers on Saturday evening, eating in a cheap diner that advertises their selection of pies. (Dean tries to claim that the pie wasn’t a deciding factor, but Castiel knows better.)

They sit in a booth for hours, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. It’s the best date either of them have ever been on.

When they finally pay their bill and leave, Dean presses Castiel up against the side of his Impala and kisses him breathless.

Suffice to say, they don’t make it to the movies that night.

Additionally, Castiel has never been as pleased by the fact that he lives alone as he is that night, when his headboard spends most of the night banging against the wall.

He doesn’t live alone for long, though. After several more dates and even more exchanged breakfasts and study sessions, Castiel gives Dean a key to his apartment.

Dean was already spending every night there anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!  
> [ http://thursdays-fallen-angel.tumblr.com ](http://thursdays-fallen-angel.tumblr.com)
> 
> Have a prompt you want to see? Message me!


End file.
